1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a flat panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional flat panel display apparatuses include an approximately flat display panel. Flat panel display apparatuses are thin and can be utilized in various portable devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), portable multimedia players (PMP), etc.
However, in a conventional flat panel display apparatus, ambient light is reflected from a display surface, when the flat panel display apparatus is used in bright conditions, such that the visibility of an image formed by the flat panel display apparatus is remarkably reduced. In addition, although aesthetic demands have increased rapidly, in a conventional flat panel display apparatus, the color of a display surface is uniform, when an image is not displayed.